Life Of Pai
by KisshuObsession
Summary: *NOT THE MOVIE!* This is a story about how Pai grew up. How he came to earth and stuff. Seconded thoughts is still being continued, just I am waiting till this story has started.
1. Chapter 1

_**Life Of Pai!**_

As I prayed for my name to be called, I flashed back. I thought of my passed life. All of my hard work. Hours and hours of mental work. Finally I started my actual training.

6 Years Ago.

My teacher was once again, stunned by my performance. Sure it was simple mental practice, getting my brain used to concentration, but I had managed to once again, break the record for the activity. What I had to do was, empty my thoughts on everything but a person. The old record was 10 minutes. I did it in 2. It was simple, and natural to me. Like breathing. They told me I could go now, because they had to discus something with Daiki. He was our leader. The best. I did not doubt it was, once again, something to do with my training. I walked out of the cold room. As I entered the main hallway section of the base, I noticed a boy. He looked about my age, but every time someone walked by him they seemed to walk faster. Almost like they were avoiding him! I was a little confused. Not hesitating, I walked over to him and sat down. He turned to look at me. What I saw was a mix between a shocked and confused look."Y-Your not afraid of me?"

He asked. Puzzled by this I responded,"No, should I be?" He just sighed. After a while I thought he wouldn't say anything. But, just barely, I heard him whisper,"I beat Kaito."

I was unconvinced I heard him right."Wh-What?" I asked, as I wished he would say someone I knew was easy to beat. But nope, a little louder he repeated,"I beat Kaito."

I was a little intimidated. No one on our whole planet, had EVER beaten Kaito. Kaito was 23. This boy however was only 9. Even at just the thought of him mastering his weapon at this age was scary. But when I looked at him, he looked depressed. He then looked even more extremely saddened by my look. Sighing I said,"So, my names Pai. Whats yours?"

He looked slightly confused at my reaction, but I could tell he was thrilled. Smiling at me,he said,"My name is Kisshu! Thanks for not running away."

A few days later.

After a while, me and Kisshu had become great friends. We decided to go to the hang out area. Out of no where, there was a huge noise. Sounded exactly like a wall falling down. We rushed towards the noise. We were baffled at what we saw. There was a toddler, about 4 years old maybe, and there were vines everywhere. Also surrounding the crumpled wall, was more vines. No one else was in the room,Until people came running. "Taruto!" We heard someone yell. One of the special teachers came running. I noticed Kisshu sadden a bit when she edged away from him. "Um.. What just happened And how could such a young kid be training here?" This base was only for extremely talented students. Most of witch were training for a mission to our home planet. Earth. The teacher explained that Taruto had the ability to control plants. Which also gave us the reason for the vines. Then she surprised us and asked,"Could he stay with one of you?" My jaw dropped. Kisshu then said,"I will take care of him." At first the teacher gave no response. The she just said,"Please be gentle with him!" Then she set him down in front of Kisshu, who picked him up and said,"I am your new brother. Kay?" The child the wrapped his arms around Kisshu's neck and said,"Kay!" The teacher looked surprised, but then teleported out. Leaving me and Kisshu with a uncontrollable toddler.


	2. Chapter 2

Life of Pai

Chap. 2

1 year later

After a year Taruto,the little toddler, had finally learned to control his plants. He was only 5. Kisshu,Taruto, and me always hung out together. One time, Taruto was being picked on by some older student and Kisshu totally went into 'big brother mode' and went crazy! I'm surprised the poor kid is not deft. Kisshu was screaming his head off. Then he marched right back to his room, with Taruto in hand. Sadly, because me and Kisshu were now 10, we had to do advanced training. Lucky for Kisshu, he was already guaranteed a spot going to earth. Only, surprisingly, he wasn't to thrilled with the idea. He was also learning about Chimera animals. Lucky him. It was only learned by anyone going to earth. They needed 1 warrior, 1 healer, and a pilot with good self defense skills.

I was trying really hard to be selected to go with Kisshu. And I know that Kaito is trying to be the warrior-pilot. I focused back to what I was doing. Healing a simple stab wound. It was in the shoulder. It wasn't hurting any organs or bones, so it was simple enough. After about 5 minutes, I thought he also might have a little headache. So, even though the teacher didn't mention it, I healed that too. The teacher looked a little surprised, but evidently pleased. After I was gone I looked at him. He saw my look, and proceeded to inspect what I did. He nodded and said,"100% correct and healed. I'll give you bonus points for detecting the fever, and healing it too. You may go." Me and Kisshu would be doing about 2 more years of training before anyone was chosen. They wanted young talented warriors and healers. Plus a young healthy pilot. I was determined to go with Kisshu. I was randomly roaming halls, when I got out my fans and started playing with them. They were used for healing big injuries, and even helping to find the actual problem. They could also be used for self defense if I put my power in them. I put them away. Suddenly out of no where, I heard swords clashing. Eager to know what it was I followed the noise to see Kisshu fighting Kaito, and his buddies. Yuuta,Ryouta,and Naoki. All of which, were great warriors. To my satisfaction, Kisshu was doing quite well. After what seemed like all day, probably like 10 minutes of fighting, Kaito and his guys were beat. Dreadfully. They were bruised and/or cut everywhere. While Kisshu had about 1 scratch on him. But, when Kisshu walked by me, he went straight to his room. Odd. I heard his door slam. I walked down the corridor of rooms, until I came to the one with _Kisshu, Warrior. _Written on it. I knocked."Go away." Sighing, I tried teleporting into the room. I couldn't. Sighing, I tried the door handle. It was open. I walked in. Kisshu's room was like any other. It looked similar to a small apartment. Only the room didn't have its own bathroom. There were bathrooms at the beginning and end of each hall of rooms. Kisshu's bed had a light green comforter, with simple white pillows. He had a small kitchen area with a stove,fridge, and some counters with a microwave and a sink. No windows, gray carpet and tan-ish walls. Kisshu was on his bed. He appeared to be crying. Wondering why in the world he was crying, I walked over, and sat down on his bed. "Kisshu?" I asked.

"What Pai? I really need to sort something out right now." He mumbled. I think thats what he said. It was kinda hard to tell.

"Can I help you? I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything, you know?"

He sighed and said,"Kaito is threatening to kill my family if I don't give him my spot to earth. Which, I can't do. I told him this, and he attacked me saying,"'If I am not going to start training in a week its on your parents. No telling Daiki, Or it will be on your parents."' Then I started fighting him. I just don't think that will stop him though." I was afraid actually. No petrified! Kisshu is not one to just break down. I have never seen, nor heard of him crying. Once. It worried me, to say the least. If I could have thought of anything I would have. But then it hit me. We had highly advanced security tapes, that record sound. I told him my plan. He told me to do what I wanted while he took Kaito down. I was almost proud of myself. It made me feel good knowing I had probably saved Kisshu's parents. After about an hour, Kisshu came back and said," Pai, you are the best friend a man could ask for! They are holding him on a trial. We don't even have to go!" To my surprise, he hugged me. He never did that either. We weren't the mushy type. We both jumped as the speakers came on. "Kisshu, Takahiro, and Pai please come to the main training area. This is at utmost importance. Please come down at once."


	3. Updates

I am re-writing the upcoming chapters because my laptop was fried. Literately, he said it had burned on the inside. The chapters to this should be up within a week.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chap. 3**

As Kisshu and I exchanged confused glances, we started towards the training room. As I dragged my finger across the wall, I thought about what they could possibly want. And who is Takahiro? "Why do you think they called us down for? And why Takahiro too?" I asked. I could think of several reasons for just me and Kisshu, training wise. Takahiro, to my knowledge, is a normal warrior. My thoughts faded as Kisshu shrugged and said,"Who knows. But, from what I heard, Takahiro has been less and less, I don't know, 'sighted'. I guess people haven't seen him around, I think he even was out of training a while." Clearly Kisshu did not think much about the event. I, however, did. Nothing added up! I at first thought, that if Takahiro was absent lately, they might want Kisshu to tutor him. But, I wouldn't have been called as well. Plus, Kisshu is to strong. He also has special training. If he is 'disappearing' he could be doing special training. Thus meaning he also has an advanced talent. The problem is, me or Kisshu would have seen him. After about 10 minutes, me and Kisshu came to a dead end, with 1 exit. A giant pair of double doors. Kisshu pushed them open. "Ah, you have arrived!" said a voice from the side. Turning, I saw some guy. I had no idea who he was. But Kisshu did. "Hello." Kisshu sounded slightly cold toward the man. What took me by surprise was that this man looked terrified of Kisshu. "Um, H-Hello, Kisshu." He even seemed a little threatened. I'm just glad Kisshu was over people being afraid of him. It pained me to see it when Kisshu would just look down, hurt by someone's fear. The strange thing this time, was Kisshu seemed to want this figure to be scarred of him. Then, it clicked. This was most likely one of Kaito's followers. He hated them. Basicly, all they did was pick fights with people that opposed Kaito. Kaito had no say in anything, but they still believed Kaito should be ruler of the planet. I was snapped out of my thoughts when someone from behind said," So, why does Daiki need me again, Minour?" Must be Takahiro. I thought. I turned around. By the tone of his voice, he also opposed Kaito. "Minour, thank you for receiving Takahiro. You may go." We turned around, again. Hearing Minour walk away, Daiki continued,"First, You are the ones chosen to go to earth in 3 years. Second, Takahiro is here because he will be your pilot." Pausing he added,"He is also our first communication to Deep Blue. Deep Blue, will save us all."


End file.
